Next Go Round
by Bren Gail
Summary: Severus Snape gives Hermione Granger advice on the first anniversary of the Dark Lord's defeat.


**Category: Harry Potter**

 **Genre: Angst/Friendship/Romance**

 **Characters: Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass, Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones, and Astoria Greengrass.**

 **Prompt: Next Go Round**

* * *

 **Next Go Round**

Along with Daphne Greengrass, Luna Lovegood, and Susan Bones, Hermione Granger stood several feet outside of the entrance of the grand ballroom of the Zabini Estate as they bid welcome to newly arrived guests.

"Quite a lovely night, isn't it?" Luna said to the quartet.

"Indeed," Daphne replied. She sighed in relief when it became clear that most, if not all of the guests had arrived. "Thank Merlin! How many guests were invited?"

Susan chuckled, "All of wizarding England."

Hermione smiled as she added to the joke, "And perhaps other countries as well."

Perplexed, Luna asked, "How are several countries going to fit into Blaise's home? It is quite large, but no manor is big enough to accommodate that many witches and wizards."

Both Daphne and Hermione subtly rolled their eyes at the foolishness of the Ravenclaw. Susan politely redirected the conversation as she asked, "Which wizard have you lot been assigned to for the opening dance? Blaise for me."

Luna responded brightly, "Rolf."

Daphne grimaced as she replied, "Potter."

Hermione retorted, "I assure you that Harry knows how to dance. I was assigned Professor Snape. Not everyone was assigned a partner only those who were influential in the downfall of Voldemort."

"It's not that," Daphne replied after she flinched. Many still flinched at his name. "All eyes will be on us, because of Potter."

Luna laughed as she said, "All eyes are on you always, because you're beautiful."

Daphne smirked as she replied with a shrug, "Truth."

Later that night, after the Minister gave a speech encouraging unity and celebration, the opening dance commenced. Halfway through the waltz, Severus caught Hermione watching someone quite unexpected whenever they were on the right side of the ballroom.

"I thought you bright," Severus whispered. "Stop mooning after someone you cannot have."

"I shall be more careful the next go round of the ball room, sir." Hermione said, primly. "I think it ironic that this advice is coming from you."

"Miss Granger," Severus said briskly as he glanced around them to determine if anyone had heard either of them. "I would suggest that you not fall in love with a Death Eater."

She corrected him out of habit concerning her special friend's former affiliation, "Former Death Eater, sir."

"Hmm," Severus hummed. He asked. "Is there such a thing?"

They continued to dance in silence. After he bowed to her at the end of the song, Severus took her left arm. He glanced at his god-son and his date, Astoria, stepping onto the dance floor for the next song. Severus whispered as he ushered her away toward the opposite side of the ballroom, "Stop fretting, my dear. His parents won't allow him to marry-"

"I know that they disapprove of me."

"You interrupted me," Severus chastised. "They will not allow him to marry her as they see her an animal, because of a Maledictus. They'd rather see him marry a Muggleborn instead of her."

"I'd rather him marry her."

And, Draco did.

Then, she disregarded her mentor's advice by falling in love with another former Death Eater.

She fell in love with him, Severus Snape.

And, he fell in love with her - another Gryffindor.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _Word Count: 529 - The Album Drabble Challenge indicated that the word count be the amount of words for the track length plus or minus ten words. I failed this particular track challenge, but decided to post the story, anyhow. The track length for, Next Go Round, on the Nickelback Album, Dark Horse was 3:43. I went well over the word count of 343 - over one hundred. However, I made the word count, I hope without taking away from the plot, as tight as possible. I suppose, I could have eliminated the girls' scenes, but I rather enjoyed the inter-house camaraderie._


End file.
